Mortífagos, esos grandes virtuosos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Son asesinos despiadados, crueles y sanguinarios, pero también son seres humanos y tienen un par de virtudes de las que no hacen alarde muy a menudo. Historia escrita para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Humildad

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para los __**"Desafíos" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Me he apuntado a la __**lista de de las virtudes contra los pecados capitales **__y me dispongo a escribir siete drabbles de 155 palabras cada uno, protagonizados por siete mortífagos diferentes. Espero que os gusten._

* * *

**1**

**HUMILDAD**

**Severus Snape**

El muchacho se arrodilla frente a su nuevo amo y espera pacientemente las instrucciones que están por llegar. El brazo le arde y siente unas ganas increíbles de llorar, pero también se siente feliz. Cuando Lucius Malfoy le propuso la posibilidad de formar parte de los mortífagos, el joven Severus se sintió muy halagado. Aunque le cueste un mundo reconocerlo, siempre se ha sentido un escalón por debajo de esos sangrepuras que no tienen que aguantar a un padre borracho y muggle. Así pues, el que un hombre como su amo le considere digno de tal honor, no hace más que estremecerle por dentro.

Por eso no duda a la hora de inclinar la cabeza con humildad. Está deseoso por empezar la lucha. Quiere que el mundo sea más justo, que hombres como su padre no puedan dañar a los brujos nunca más y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Morir y matar.

* * *

_No estoy muy segura de haber sabido plasmar las ideas de mi cabeza en este drabble, pero el Severus jovencito de mi cabeza, a parte de tener mucha mala baba, también tiene bastantes complejos porque su vida ha sido una asquerosidad. Seguro que se volvió loco de alegría cuando Voldemort le aceptó como a uno más, aunque luego todo terminara por irse al traste. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que hacer para dejar vuestras opiniones. Besetes y hasta el próximo capítulo^^_


	2. Generosidad

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**GENEROSIDAD**

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

Si por algo son conocidos los Lestrange en el mundo mágico es por su excelsa generosidad a la hora de pagar a sus empleados. La última reforma en la mansión de Rodolphus y su esposa ha sido cara y complicada, pero el arquitecto ha sabido cumplir con todos sus requisitos y la obra ha sido un éxito.

Cuando llega la hora del ajustar cuentas, Rodolphus lleva al hombre a su despacho y le entrega dos bolsitas repletas de galeones. Observa detenidamente la reacción del arquitecto y sonríe cuando éste se pone nervioso y le comunica que hay más dinero del acordado. Rodolphus afirma que es una propina por su buen hacer y le despide con palabras amables.

Más tarde, cuando Bellatrix comenta algo sobre sangresucias que reforman mansiones ancestrales, Rodolphus deja la mente en blanco porque sí, el origen de aquel brujo es indigno, pero su buen hacer le ha salvado la vida. Para siempre.

* * *

_Si alguien se pregunta por qué Rodolphus Lestrange contrató los servicios de un arquitecto sangresucia, le diré que fue porque se lo recomendó un buen amigo del Ministerio y él necesitaba mantener las apariencias ante los no prejuiciosos. Espero que la viñeta os haya gustado y, una vez más, no he tenido problemas para cuadrar las 155 palabras. ¡Qué vicio de formato!_


	3. Castidad

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**CASTIDAD**

**Augustus Rookwood**

Lo primero que hacen Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange cuando el Señor Tenebroso se marcha es ponerse a follar. Por supuesto que Augustus no puede verlos porque aún conservan un mínimo de decencia, pero puede oír sus gruñidos y gemidos a través de la puerta destartalada de aquella vieja y muy muggle cabañita.

Una parte del brujo entiende su necesidad. Han sido muchos años soportando la soledad de Azkaban y el frío de los dementores, pero lo que él menos necesita en ese momento es mantener contacto íntimo con otra persona. Para él el sexo siempre ha sido un instrumento con el que lograr sus objetivos y la castidad, autoimpuesta o no, no le supone ningún problema. Cree que dejarse llevar por las pasiones es un claro signo de debilidad y él no es débil en absoluto.

Lo único que quiere en ese momento es darse un baño y comer decentemente. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

* * *

_Y otra más. A ver qué os parece^^._


	4. Caridad

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**CARIDAD**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy sonríe cuando el fotógrafo de El Profeta le pide que lo haga. Estrecha con fuerza la mano de la Ministra de Magia, orgulloso de su hazaña y ansioso porque todo el mundo sepa que los Malfoy no dudan a la hora de colaborar económicamente con el Hospital de San Mungo. De hecho, desde hace décadas son sus más generosos benefactores y Lucius es consciente de la importancia de mantener esa costumbre, más aún en los tiempos que corren. Todos los sangrepuras son sospechosos de colaborar con los mortífagos y los Malfoy deben demostrar que ellos reúnen multitud de virtudes. La caridad no es más que una de ellas.

Cuando hace entrega de los diez mil galeones y procede a visitar a los enfermos, no espera encontrarse allí con él. Es un auror y la noche anterior estuvo a punto de matarlo. Por suerte, el tipo no le reconoce y Lucius puede respirar tranquilo.

* * *

_Y otras más. Si no pasa nada, no tardaré en finiquitarlos a todos._


	5. Templanza

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**TEMPLANZA**

**Evan Rosier**

Aunque reconoce que Bellatrix Lestrange es una bruja de extraordinaria valía, Evan Rosier considera que es un poco exagerada en sus formas. No le gusta esa tendencia a sucumbir a sus emociones ni la forma en que se deja arrastrar por los placeres mundanos. Evan aprecia su poder y su fortaleza, pero está convencido de que Bella podría alcanzar la perfección si se dominara sólo un poco más.

Y es que Evan rechaza la exaltación desmedida y el llamar la atención sin necesidad. Él también es un hombre apasionado, eso es innegable, pero prefiere la discreción tanto en el ámbito público como en el privado. Ese dominio que ejerce sobre sí mismo, esa capacidad para mostrar lo que desea y ocultar lo que debe, le convierte en un hombre fuerte y en un mortífago letal. El mejor entre sus compañeros. Incluso podría ser el hombre de confianza de Voldemort si éste quisiera confiar en alguien.

* * *

_Confieso que encuentro el final un tanto abrupto, pero he cuadrado las palabras y he contado lo que quería, así que nada de reproches, jeje._


	6. Paciencia

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**6**

**PACIENCIA**

**Mulciber**

A Mulciber le gusta pensar que el Señor Tenebroso le ha encomendado esa misión porque valora positivamente su capacidad para hacer uso de la maldición _Imperius_, pero sabe que no es así. El único motivo que ha tenido para elegirlo a él es porque sabe que es el más paciente de sus mortífagos, el único capaz de intentar enseñar a ese idiota de Pettigrew sin desear matarlo.

Peter Pettigrew es una criatura patética. Ya lo era en Hogwarts, pero ahora lo es más. Se pasa el día lloriqueando y temblando como un cachorro abandonado y casi siempre suplica para que le dejen en paz. Mulciber no sabe por qué el Señor Tenebroso lo quiere con vida. Tal vez porque es un espía y proporciona información valiosa, aunque el brujo no cree que nada de lo que pueda decir ese patán sea suficiente. Es insufrible, pero consigue enseñarle porque es paciente y buen profesor. Por descontado.

* * *

_Como no conocemos a muchos mortífagos que hayan demostrado mucha paciencia, me quedo con Mulciber, el gran desconocido._


	7. Diligencia

**MORTÍFAGOS, ESOS GRANDES VIRTUOSOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**7**

**DILIGENCIA**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Sabe que es la mejor mortífaga porque se lo ha ganado a pulso. Bellatrix Lestrange no necesita que su Amo le dé una orden dos veces porque está ansiosa por complacer y obedecer. No importa lo que él le pida. Ella siempre está dispuesta para la acción y es la mejor en su trabajo. Nadie interroga, tortura, humilla y mata como ella. Nadie es capaz de caminar con tanta elegancia entre un río de sangre y nadie es tan devota de su Amo.

Algunos preguntan y se cuestionan las cosas. Bellatrix quiere matarlos cuando lo hacen porque, ¿qué derecho tienen a poner en duda la palabra de su Amo? Sólo él sabe lo que les conviene, sólo él vela por los intereses de su mundo mágico y sólo por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso nunca duda y siempre lo hace todo a la perfección. Porque su Amo es digno de admiración.

* * *

_Y con Bellatrix terminamos. No podía faltar en un fic sobre los mortífagos, ¿cierto? Espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis cómo hacerlos^^._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
